First Love
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sakura sings a song about Sasuke as he returns to Konoha, exactly 5 years since he left. A songfic to First Love by Utada Hikaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song First Love by Utada Hikaru.

Author's Note: This is the English version of the song.

First Love

She sighed as she approached the familiar bench. Her fingertips brushed over the cold stone as she went to sit down. She brought her knees to her chest and looked up at the stars.

"It's been five years. Five lonely years," she whispered. She closed her eyes and looked back at the memories she held at this spot.

The lecture of loneliness. The fallen tears in an unconscious sleep. The waiting for Naruto's return with him, but never came. It all pained her. She opened her eyes again and watched as leaves blew past her.

For five years, people would look at her in sadness, especially on this day. The day Sasuke defected and left for power. She often heard whispers of the people and of her friends. Poor Sakura and her broken heart they would say and Sakura forced herself to ignore them. But sadly they are right. She suffers from a broken heart that is unable to heal.

She laid her head on her knees and remembered a song she used to describe Sasuke and herself over the past five years.

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me_

The wind carried her voice away as she sang and remembered all her thoughts and dreams about Sasuke and the memories they shared. _'I hope...I hope he remembers too,'_ she thought with a sigh.

_  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart_

"Heh...I didn't think you would come back, teme."

"Shut up, dobe. Just take me to Tsunade-sama so I can get things out of the way."

Naruto smirked at the ragged-looking Uchiha, "All righty then. Hopefully she's up or not drunk on sake."

_  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

Sakura stood up and decided it was time to head back home. "It's getting chilly...I best get to bed and get warm. I don't want to get sick; I have a long shift tomorrow," she muttered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She continued to sing as she took each step.__

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go

"So...Nice to see you're returned, Uchiha. When did you get back?" Tsunade asked with a yawn. "About a half-hour ago," he muttered, slightly annoyed by the pleasantries. "I found him just as he came in," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded, and nodded at both of them to sit down. "Well, well...tell me what you've done," she said towards Sasuke, who still stood in silence.

_  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life_

A few people still on the streets in the early evening stared at Sakura as she sang, impressed by the heavenly voice she used to sing the song.

_  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love_

"I see," Tsunade said. She leaned back in her seat to think about the information Sasuke told her and what punishment would be suitable. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was now slightly asleep in the chair. Sasuke sighed, "Dobe."__

Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me

Sakura stopped in front of the Uchiha estate, thinking about what happened there. She knew about the Uchiha massacre like everyone else in Konoha and how Itachi killed everyone but his younger brother Sasuke. "He's always been right...I don't know loneliness like he and Naruto...but if only he knew that there's a different kind of loneliness...the kind when the person you love is missing from your life," she whispered, then turned and began to walk again.

_  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more_

"You're getting off easy, Sasuke. She could've been worse. She could've had you sentenced to death. But not being able to participate in the next Chunin exam, three months' probation from being a ninja, and having to stay with either Kakashi-sensei and I for that time isn't bad," Naruto said as they left Tsunade's office. "Hn. Never would've expected it," he said.

Naruto placed his arms behind his head as he walked, "Well, you killed both Orochimaru and Itachi, so that helped. And so did Sakura." Sasuke stopped, "What did Sakura have to do with anything?" Naruto turned around and sighed, "You left exactly five years ago today, you know. And this entire time Sakura waited for you."

Naruto began to walk ahead, "I remember hearing her beg Tsunade to not kill you if you ever decided to come back. And she kept that word." Sasuke ran to catch up with him. "Wait...she asked her to do that?" he asked. "Yep. Sakura loves you, teme, and she always will. She waited for you, every day. She never gave up her love. And I bet in the morning she'll hear about you and come looking for you," the blonde replied.

He smirked at Sasuke, "Well, I'll give you a few minutes to get a few things from your place, then you best come stay with me for the night. You can decide in the morning if you want to stay with Kakashi-sensei or me." Naruto winked at him before walking on his own towards his apartment.__

You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no

Sakura approached the neighborhood where she lived. She lived by herself now; her father was killed on a mission and her mother died of illness. But she did very well on her own, her job as a medic-nin a great support for her to live on. She patted her pocket, making sure her key was still in there.

_  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love_

Sasuke knew what Naruto meant. He gave him time to go find Sakura, and he wasted no time in doing so. He became faster in his absence, and still had great memory of where she live. _'Sakura...you really waited this whole time?'_ he thought as he ran.__

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go

"I'm home," Sakura muttered as she began to pull out the key from her pocket. She yawned slightly, the effects of her shift beginning to take a small toll on her. The wind blew her hair around again, and she tucked it behind her ears. But the wind brought something else.

"Sakura."

_  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no_

Sakura stopped in her tracks, the voice running through her head. She turned around and gasped, "S-Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" She dropped her key and ran to him, almost tackling him to the ground with a large hug. "Sasuke-kun, you came back! You came back!" she cried. Sasuke was taken aback by the shocking greeting, but he expected it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, taking in the scent of her hair and the softness of her skin. He had to admit, he missed her.

_  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find_

"When did you come back?" she asked, pulling back and looking up at him. "A little while ago. I got my sentence from Tsunade," he said, which made Sakura flinch. It went unnoticed and he smirked, "Because of you, I didn't get death. I'm just stuck living with the dobe or Kakashi-sensei for three months and I'm not allowed to participate in the Chunin exams." Sakura smiled and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. "I'm so happy you're back. I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too."

"Did you...get your revenge?"

"Yes. Both Orochimaru and Itachi are dead. Why else do you think I came back?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Because you missed us." He knew he said something wrong when she heard the tone of her voice. "I did miss _you_, Sakura," he said, lifting her chin. She smiled, staring into his onyx eyes. "I still love you, Sasuke," she whispered.

He smirked and bent his head and brushed her lips with a kiss, "I know." She blushed and Sasuke continued to smirk at her again. "And soon enough, I'll love you just as much," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

_  
Now and forever_


End file.
